My Reapmortal
by edgelord.jpg
Summary: da best xxx fanficshun xxx ever 666 ! (This is My Immortal but with Reaper.)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im edgy) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) raven, genjimain696969 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Keplen ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! TALIN ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is Reaper Edgelord Hot Topic Morrison Reyes and I have a long ebony black coat (that's how I got my name) with a hood and a white skull mask that covers my whole face and jet black guns like bloody scythes and a lot of people tell me I look like a barn owl (AN: if u don't know what that is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Jack Morrison but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a ghost but my body is solid and black. I have ebony black skin. I also shoot people, and I go to a school called Overwatch (AN: FUK U OVERWATCH TALOM 4 LYFE!) in Gibraltar where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm an edgelord (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black cloak with a black tint, an MCR band tee under my black leather jacket, some gloves with claws on the knuckles and claws on my fingers, a chunky belt with a silver buckle, two other belts at edgy angles and a big belt with grenades on it. I also had grenades on my chest. I was also wearing metal boots that reach my knees and have red glowing eyes on them and I had my dual shotguns out. I was walking outside Overwatch. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"Hey Reaper!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Jack Morrison!

"What's up Jack?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Fangz 2 genjimain696969 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant cloak which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on my blood red tinted cloak, my spiked gloves, my black leather jacket and pants, my silver boots, my bullet belt and my other belts and my red shotguns. I put on my gunmetal grey mask and loaded my shotguns.

My friend, Genji (AN: Raven dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. He flipped his nonexistent hair and his forest-green visor turned on. He put on his swords over his cyborg plating.

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Jack Morrison yesterday!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Jack?" he asked as we went out of the common room and into the main room.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Jack walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily.

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Gibraltar." he told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN RAVEN! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the night of the concert I put on my cloak and stuff and picked up my guns. I was wearing an edgy purple cloak. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I switched out the spiky nails on my gloves for black ones and put on my mask. Then I put on some black eyeliner over my mask. I didn't put on foundation because I was wearing my mask. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Jack was waiting there in front of his floating car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: ugh gaizzz jack is nut a gud gai he got deperesed and joind TALEN and went EDGEY).

"Hi Jack!" I said in a depressed voice.

"Hi Reaper." he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said EDGY) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

"You come in cold, you're covered in cold  
They're all so cold you've cold  
The doctor cuts your cold, hands you to your cold  
She sets you free into this cold." sang Joel (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song).

"Joel is so fucking hot." I said to Jack, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Jack looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.

"Really?" asked Jack sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Joel and he's going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Jack. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Jack and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Draco didn't go back into Overwatch, instead he drove the car into… the Black Forest!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I sed stup flaming ok reaper's name is RAPER nut gabereil reys OK! JACK IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"JACK!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Jack didn't answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.

"Reaper?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Jack leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.

And then… suddenly just as I Jack kissed me passionately. Jack climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my cloak and I took of his clothes. I even took of my guns. Then he put his gun into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my leather jacket became all warm. And then….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"

It was….Winston!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Winsotn swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Winston made and Jack and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

"You ludacris fools!" he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid mask. Jack comforted me. When we went back to the castle Winston took us to Hanzo and Tracer who were both looking very angry.

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Black Forest!" he yelled in a furious voice.

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Tracer.

"How dare you?" demanded Hanzo.

And then Jack shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"

Everyone was quiet. Winston and Tracer still looked mad but Hanzo said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms."

Jack and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

"Are you okay, Reaper?" Jack asked me gently.

"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to the dorm and brushed my mask and changed into my other cloak. When I came out….

Jack was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing 'I just wanna live' by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on my cloathes.

In the kitchen, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my guns.

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the brown face of a gothic girl with black hair with purple tips and an undercut with purple weird prosthetics. She was wearing so much eye makeup that I was going down her face in purple and she was wearing purple lipstick. She didn't have glasses anymore and now she was wearing purple contact lenses just like Jack's. She had a sexy Mexican accent. She looked exactly like John Madden. She was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw her kind of like an erection only I'm a girl so I didn't get one you sicko.

"I'm so sorry." she said in a shy voice.

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.

"My name's ░░░░░░, although most people call me Sombra these days." she grumbled.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because I love the taste of human tears." he giggled.

"Well, I am an edgelord." I confessed.

"Really?" she whimpered.

"Yeah." I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Jack came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him  
.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Reapwr isn't Garbiel Ryees ok he isn't perfect HES A EDGELODR! n he has problemz shes depressed 4 godz sake!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack and I held our gloves as we went upstairs. I was holding my guns because they were edgy and depressing (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Gabriull Reys 2 u?). I waved to Sombra. Dark misery was in her depressed eyes. I guess she was jealous of me that I was going out with Jack. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Jack. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my cloack. Then I took off my black leather jacket and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy's thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)

"Oh Jack Jack!" I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Jack's arm. It was a black skycode with an skull through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words… sombra wuz here!

I was so angry.

"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Jack pleaded. But I knew too much.

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have hypercancer anyway!"

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Jack ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Sombra's room where she was hacking the mainframe.

"SOMBRA, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: stop flassing ok! if u do de prep!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

Sombra stared at me and then Jack came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

"Reaper, it's not what you think!" Jack screamed sadly.

My friend W'idow Maker smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length edgy purple ponytail and opened her yellow eyes like gold piercings that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale blue skin that she was wearing purple makeup on. Amelie was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are edgy and one of them is a edgelord but she killed her husband. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Smith and not Lacroix.

"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!" Sombra demeaned angrily.

"Sombra, I can't believe you cheated on me with Jack!" I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don't know why Reaper was so mad at me. I had went out with Sombra (I'm bi and so is Reaper) for a while but then she broke my heart. She dumped me because she was a hacker. We were just good friends now. She had gone through horrible problems, and now she was edgy. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

"But I'm not going out with Jack anymore!" said Sombra.

"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!" I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Black Forest where I had lost my virility to Jack and then I started to bust into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn play da gamzz! dis is frum da cinimaticz ok so itz nut my folt if wintons swers! besuizds I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE! and da reson hango dosent lik sombra now is coz hes japan and sombra is a hack! MCR ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

I was so mad and sad. I couldn't believe Jack for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Jack.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible woman with a hood and no eye and everything started running toward me! She didn't have a eye and she was wearing a cloak but it was obvious she wasn't edgy. It was… Ana!

"No!" I shouted in a scared voice but then Ana shouted "Lights out!" and I couldn't run away.

"Crookshanks!" I shouted at her. Ana stared at me and I think i hurt her. I felt bad for her even though I'm a sadist so I stopped.

"Reaper!" She yelled. "Thou must kill Sombra!"

I thought about Vampire and her purple eyes and her weird purple arms and how she could pull up her hackity screens. I remembered that Jack had said I didn't understand, so I thought, what if Jack went out with Sombra before I went out with him and they broke up?

"No, Ana!" I shouted back.

Ana gave me a gun. "No! Please!" I begged.

"Thou must!" she yelled. "If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Jack!"

"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way.

Ana got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on her face. "I hath pneumatic candy launcher." she answered cruelly. "And if you doth not kill Sombra, then thou know what will happen to Jack!" he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick.

I was so scared and mad I didn't know what to do. Suddenly Jack came into the woods.

"Jack!" I said. "Hi!"

"Hi." he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between edgy and emo.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." he answered.

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me." I expelled.

"That's okay." he said all depressed and we went back into Overwatch together making out.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: stup it u gay fags if u donot lik ma story den fukk off! ps it turnz out w'idow maker isn't a pruson afert al n she n snipr evil datz y dey movd houses ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was really scared about Nana all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my edgy metal band Edgy Edgelords Talon 69. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between GC, Slipknot and MCR. The other people in the band are W'idow Maker, Sombra, Jack, Bastion (although we call him Salt now. He has a red eye now.) and Rodhog. Only today Jack and Sombra were depressed so they weren't coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Jack was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn't die because he was a vampire too and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a d-i-l-d-o (there's no way I'm writing that) or a steak) and Sombra was probably watching people sleep. I put on a black leather jacket that showed off my guns and matching cloak. You might think I'm a slut but I'm really not.

We were singing a cover of 'Helena' and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

"Reaper! Are you OK?" W'idow Maker asked in a concerted voice.

"What the fuck do you think?" I asked angrily. And then I said. "Well, Ana came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Sombra! But I don't want to kill her, because, she's really nice, even if she did go out with Jack. But if I don't kill Sombra, then Ana, will fucking kill Jack!" I burst into tears.  
Suddenly Jack jumped out from behind a wall.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me!" he shouted. "How could you- you- you fucking poser not edgy bitch!" (c is dat out of character?)

I started to cry and cry. Jack started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Winston walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn't cause he had a headache.

"What have you done!" He started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y) "Reaper Jack has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: i sed stup flaming up prepz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it delz wit rly sris issus! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw fangz 2 ma frend raven 4 hleping me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NO!" I screamed. I was horrorfied! W'idow Maker tried to comfort me but I told her fuck off and I ran to my room crying myself. Winston chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way.

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a cloackt sandly. I couldn't fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Hanjo was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And McCree was masticating to it!

"EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!" I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it. Suddenly Sombra ran in.

"Apagando las luces!" she yelled at Hanzo and Mccree pointing her womb. I took my gun and shot Hanjo and Mccree a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Winston ran in. "Reaper, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted looking at Hanzo and Macree and then he waved his wand and suddenly…

Rodhoag ran outside on his broom and said everyone we need to talk.

"What do you know, Rodhoag? You're just a little bodyguard!"

"I MAY BE A BODYGUARD…." Rodhoad paused angrily. "BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!"

"This cannot be." Hanzo said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Sombra's gun had shot him. "There must be other factors."

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" I yelled in madly.

Mccree held up the camera triumelephantly. "The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!"

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.

"Why are you doing this?" Mccree said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his scarve.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.

"BECAUSE…BECAUSE…." Radgad said and he paused in the air dramitaclly, waving his wang in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.

"Because you're edgee?" hangoo asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind it meant he was connected with Satan.

"Because I LOVE HER!"


	12. Chapter 12

AN: stop f,aing ok rodhot is a pedo 2 a lot of ppl in amerikan skoolz r lik dat I wunted 2 adres da ishu! how du u no anjo iant kristian plus hoohgo isn't really in luv wif ebony dat was rtajnuk ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that Jack had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.

"NO!" I THOUGHT IT WAS ROADgord but it was Sombra. She started to scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY LEG HURTS!" and then….. her screen pulled up! You could see the secrity camora in Ana's room

I stopped. "How did u know?"

"I saw it! And my leg hurts like crazy man!"

"NO!" I ran up closer. "I thought you didn't have da screens!" I shouted.

"I do but winston don't let me use it" she said back. "Anyway my leg hurt and my screens showd a thing! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Jack...Ana has him bondage!"

Anyway I was in mercy's office now recovering from my slit wrists. Hanzo and Mccree and RODHOD were there too. They were going to St. Mango's after they recovered cause they were gey but not in a gud way and you can't have those fucking pervs teaching in a school with lots of hot gurlz. Winston had constipated the cideo camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

Anyway Roadhoad came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.

"Rneeper I need to tell u somethnig." he said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

"Fuck off." I told him. "You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don't like fucked up preps like you." I snapped. Rarharg had been mean to me before for being eddy.

"No Raper." Rargard says. "Those are not roses."

"What, are they edgy too you poser prep?" I asked cause I was angry that he had brought me pink roses.

"I saved your life!" He yelled angrily. "No you didn't I replied." "You saved me from getting a Paris Hilton p- video made from your shower scene and being vued by Hanzo and Macaree." Who MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong) to it he added silently.

"Whatever!" I yelled angirly.

He pointed his wand at the pink roses. "These aren't roses." He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and muttered Well If you wanted Honesty that's all you haD TO SAY! .

"That's not a spell that's an MCR song." I corrected him wisely.

"I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes." Then he screamed. "Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio(4 all u cool edggy mcr fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for raven I love you girl!)imo noto okayo!"

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew he wasn't a prep.

"OK I believe you now wtf is Jach?"

Roarhoar rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.

"U c, Reepper," Winsotn said, watching the two of us watching the flame. "2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u mst find urslf 1st, k?"

"I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!" Roheig yelled. wINSTon lookd shockd. I guess he didn't have a headache or else he would have said something back.

roaroa stormed off back into his bed. "U r a liar, winstonn!"

Anyway when I got better I went upstairs and put on a cloack. I put my masck on so i lookt like a bran owl (if u don't know wot dat iz ur a prep so fuk off!) and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss on my nask.

"You look kawai." W'idwo maker said sadly. "Fangs (geddit) you do too." I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Hanzo and Maree couldn't spy on me this time. I went to some classes. Sombra was in the Hair of Magical Magic Creatures. She looked all depressed because Jack had disappeared and she had used to be in love with Jack. She was hacking hufflepuff.

"Hi." she said in a depressed way. "Hi back." I said in an wqually said way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Sombra had beautiful prupl gothic eyes. Then… she jumped on me and hakt me.

"STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!" shouted Tracer who was watching us and so was everyone else.

"Sombra you fucker!" I said slapping her. "Stop trying to hax me. You know I loved Jakc!" I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

"NO!" I THOUGHT IT WAS ROADgord but it was Sombra. She started to scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY LEG HURTS!" and then….. her screen pulled up! You could see the secrity camora in Ana's room

I stopped. "How did u know?"

"I saw it! And my screem turn prupl!"

"NO!" I ran up closer. "I thought you didn't have da screens!" I shouted.

"I do but winston don't let me use it and w'idow turned my screens red" she said back. "Anyway my leg hurt and my screens showd a thing! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Jack...Ana has him bondage!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXX

HEY RAVEN DO U KNOW WHERE MY SWEATER I


	13. Chapter 13

AN: raven fangz 4 gelpin me agen im sory ah tok ur postr of jakc mirroson but dat guy is such a fokin sexbom! PREPZ STOP FLAMIGNG!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sombra and I ran up the stairs looking for Winsotn. We were so scared.

"Winston Winstyon!" we both yelled. Winston came there.

"What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?" he asked angrily.

"Ana has Jkac!" we shouted at the same time.

He laughed in an evil voice.

"No! Don't! We need to save Jsack!" we begged.

"No." he said meanly. "I don't give a darn what Anna does to Jcak. Not after how much he misbehaved in school especially with YOU Reepr." he said while he frowned looking at me. "Besides I never liked him that much anyway." then he walked away. Sombra started crying. "God dammit!" she moaned. (AN: don't u fik gay guyz r lik so hot!)

"Its okay!" I tried to tell her but that didn't stop her. He started to cry tears of blood. Then he said "Nah jk!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked him.

"You'll see." he said. She took out her teleprot and trew it over da horzon. Then… suddenly we were in Ans'a lair!

We ran in with our guns out just as we heard a croon voice say. "You're powered up, get in dere!"  
It was….. Ana!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: fuk off PREPZ ok! Raven fangz 4 helpin agen. im sory ah kudnt update but I wuz derperessd n I had 2 go 2 da hospital kuz I slit muh rists. PS im nut updating til u giv me 10 god revoiws!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXX

WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD.

We ran to where Anc was. It turned out that Ana wasn't there. Instead the dauter who has da rockit was. Jack was there crying tears of blood. Farah was torturing him. Sombera and I ran in front of Pharih.

"Rid my sight you despicable preps!" she shouted as we started shooting her with the gun she Then suddenly she looked at me and she fell down with a lovey-dovey look in her eyes. "reaprIloveyouwiluhavesexwithme." she said. (in dis she is sixteen yrs old so shes not a pedofile ok)

"Huh?" I asked.  
"Raper I love you will you have sex with me?" asked phorru. I started laughing crudely. "What the fuck? You torture my bf and then you expect me to fuck you? God, you are so fucked up you fucking bastard." I said angrily. Then I stabbed her in the heart. Blood pored out of it like a fountain.

"Nooooooooooooo!" she screamed. she started screaming and running around. Then she fell down and died. I brust into tears sadly.

"Pharah what art thou doing?" called Ana. Then… she started coming! We could hear her high heels clacking to us. So we got on our car and we flew to Overwatch. We went to my room. Sombra went away. There I started crying.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Jack taking off his clothes so we could screw. He had a sex-pack (geddit cuz hes so sexah) and a really huge you-know-what and everything.

"Its so unfair!" I yielded. "Why can't I just be ugly or plain like all da other guys and preps here."

"Why would you wanna be ugly? I don't like the preps anyway. They are such fucking sluts." answered Jack.

"Yeah but everyone is in love with me! Like Hanjo and Macro took a video of me naked. Rodhoag says he's in love with me. Sombre likes me and now even Porro is in love with me! I just wanna be with you ok Jcak! Why couldn't Keplen have made me less beautiful?" I shouted angrily. (an" don't wory reperi isn't a snob or anyfing but a lot of ppl hav told him hes pretty) "Im good at too many things! WHY CAN'T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT'S A FUCKING CURSE!" I shouted and then I ran away.


End file.
